Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow!
Ichigo Dies! Orihime, the Cry of Sorrow! 'is the two hundred seventy first episode of the Bleach anime. As Ichigo Kurosaki's Hollow form completely takes him over, he begins battling Ulquiorra Cifer again. Summary Orihime Inoue is horrified as she witnesses Ulquiorra, blasting a Cero Oscuras through Ichigo's chest, throwing him off the tower, while Orihime frantically rushes to save him. However, she is stopped by Ulquiorra, who, trying to make himself clear, tells her it is useless to try to save him. Appearing behind him to attack, which Ulquiorra easily blocks, Uryū Ishida uses 'Licht Regen, which has no effect on him. When Ulquiorra tells the Quincy he is surprised, as he thought Uryū was one of Ichigo's calmer friends, Uryū states he is calm, which is why he will be able to handle Ulquiorra in a fight. Reaching the area where Ichigo's body landed, Orihime is truly horrified by what she sees. As Uryū continues to attack Ulquiorra multiple times at different angles in an attempt to buy Orihime some time to heal Ichigo's injuries, Ulquiorra effortlessly blocks all the attacks with his wings. Sending Uryū flying into a tower with a flap of his wings, Ulquiorra, asking Uryū if he is done yet, compliments him on his speed, saying it is impressive for a Human. When Uryū, stating he is not done, uses a Seele Schneider, Ulquiorra catches and injures his wrist. As Orihime attempts to heal Ichigo, she is distraught about what she should do, as she had always thought Ichigo would always win and be alright. Continuing to fight Ulquiorra, Uryū is easily countered at each attempt. Watching in horror as Uryū is whipped by Ulquiorra's tail repeatedly, Orihime desperately begs Ichigo for help. Somewhere in Ichigo's soul, he, acknowledging Orihime's cries, orders himself to get up and protect Orihime. With that command, his body is re-animated: not in his original form, but in a new Hollow form. Stating Ichigo should be dead, Ulquiorra asks how he has taken this form. Ichigo does not reply, and instead, using telekinesis to retrieve Tensa Zangetsu, lets out a loud, Hollow-like roar. Concluding Ichigo cannot understand him, Ulquiorra uses his Cero Oscuras, but Ichigo counters by using his own Cero, powerful enough to deflect the Espada's, prompting Ulquiorra to deny a Human can use Cero, no matter how much they look like a Hollow. As Ichigo appears below Ulquiorra to use another Cero, Ulquiorra, countering with Cero Oscuras, warns Ichigo not to underestimate him. When Ulquiorra is shocked Ichigo can deflect it a second time, Ichigo, appearing behind Ulquiorra, cuts off his left arm, prompting Ulquiorra to regenerate it immediately, stating his greatest power is not his offensive abilities, but his regenerative ability; unlike the other Arrancar, he did not trade his regenerative powers for brute strength. He states Ichigo cannot defeat him, even if he is in his new form, if he stops to stare just because he ripped off an insignificant arm. Using Lanza Del Relampago, he orders Ichigo not to come close to him, as he does not want to set it off near him. Firing it at Ichigo, Ulquiorra misses; the projectile, detonating in the desert, causes significant damage to Las Noches. Acknowledging his miss, Ulquiorra, stating it is hard to control, creates another one, but is overwhelmed by Ichigo's speed. In disbelief, Ulquiorra notes Ichigo just used Sonído, instead of Shunpo, since he was unable to sense his Reiatsu. Engaging Ichigo in open combat, he is once again overpowered by Ichigo's speed. As Uryū states the combatants are moving too quickly to follow, Ichigo throws a large piece of rock at the Espada. While the projectile is easily destroyed, the subsequent sword strike is only barely dodged. When Ulquiorra tries to use Lanza Del Relampago, Ichigo stops and destroys the projectile with his bare hands. As the resulting smoke fades away, Ulquiorra finds himself staring into the face of Ichigo, who lands a powerful strike across the Espada's torso. As an amazed Uryū and Orihime watch, Ulquiorra, falling to the ground, states the very idea of losing to a Human-turned-Hollow is ridiculous. As Ichigo, stomping on his head, charges a Cero, Ulquiorra, complimenting him, says such a move is very "Hollow-like", adding he has no reason to live now that he has been defeated, and orders Ichigo to do it. Ichigo fires the point-blank Cero at Ulquiorra, creating a large explosion. Arrancar Encyclopedia As Ulquiorra continues to block Gin Ichimaru's eyes, Gin states he will talk about Cero Oscuras. Explaining Espada in their release form can shoot a special type of Cero, which is several times more powerful than a normal Cero, a frustrated Gin, pulling Ulquiorra's hands away from his eyes, asks how long he is going to keep this up. Ulquiorra responds by blinding Gin by firing two Cero Oscuras towards Gin's eyes, one for each eye. Characters in Order of Appearance #Ichigo Kurosaki #Ulquiorra Cifer #Orihime Inoue #Uryū Ishida #Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez (flashback) #Hollow Ichigo Fights *Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight Powers and Techniques Used Techniques used: * * * * * * * (flashback) * * Hollow techniques: * * Zanpakutō released: Bankai: * Resurrección used * * Other Powers * Censorship *In the anime, during his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer, Uryū is shown with his hand wounded rather than severed, as it was seen in the manga. *While in the manga Ichigo throws Ulquiorra's own severed arm at him, the anime shows him hurling a house-sized slab of rock instead. Navigation Category:Episodes